Miranda And Gordo's Love Affair?
by DD Girl
Summary: Miranda has a crush on Gordo, and Lizzie doesn't like it one bit!


Miranda And Gordo's Love Affair?

~*~

*

Lizzie and Miranda are walking down the school halls heading to their next class and talking about their latest crushes.

"Ethan is so hot! I really want to ask him, out but I'd never have the nerve. Besides, I feel find of dumb asking the guy out. I mean-isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Lizzie asked Miranda. 

"Well, either way. You could call him and he might like it that a girl called him. Maybe he's just too shy to call you and would be glad you did. On the other hand if you _did_ call him, then maybe he would think your being too forward and not want to go out with you so it could backfire." Miranda explained.

"Wait-huh?" Lizzie asks.

*Cartoon Lizzie working a Rubik's cube with Ethan's face painted in a different color on each block.*

Before Miranda could answer Gordo comes up to them. 

"Hey guys, what you talking about?" he asks.

"Lizzie's trying to decide if she should call Ethan and ask him out or not." Miranda explained.

Gordo shrugged. "Just call him-what's the bid deal?"

"Don't you think that will be a bit too forward?" Lizzie asked him.

"No, it will show that you like him-if anything he'll be flattered." Gordo said.

Miranda smiled. "You know Gordo, that was really smart! Thanks for helping us out."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Gordo asked. "Well, I got to get to class early to talk to Mr. Jacob's about an extra credit project. I'm doing good in his class, but if I can make a docudrama on why English is good for students to learn, I might get extra credit for it, and pull my B up to an A." 

He then left.

"So Miranda, who do you like? Any special boy?" Lizzie asked with a wink.

"Actually, I was kind of thinking Gordo looked kind of cute today." Miranda said looking kind of dreamy.

"Wait-did you just say _Gordo_?" Lizzie asked in disbelief.

"I never really noticed how incredibly smart and talented he is-not to mention cute!" Miranda cooed.

They walked into their class together with Lizzy looking dumbfounded.

*Cartoon Lizzie with a bow and arrow. "Quick! I mist hit Miranda to make her fall in love with someone else instead!" She shoots and the arrow does an about face and hits her instead. She falls to the ground.

She moans. "This can't be good!"*

*Theme Music*

"Miranda," Lizzie says as they headed home later that day. "You can't be serious about this who Gordo thing!" 

"Why not? He and I have been friends for a long time, and I think we would make a great couple!" Miranda reasoned.

"Well, are you going to tell Gordo you like him?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to call him up and ask him out tonight-he said even himself that the guy would be flattered if the girl called him." Miranda told her. "Well, I gotta go-see ya!" Miranda said patting Lizzie on the shoulder and leaving. 

Lizzie let out a frustrated cry and went home.

*Cartoon Lizzie lifts her head up from where she is still laying on the ground. "He'll say no, right? Right?" She moans and falls back down to the ground.*

~*LM*~

"Mom, do we really have to go clothing shopping?" Matt whined as his mother took him to the mall.

"Yes. I was doing your laundry and I realized that not only are your shorts and shirts starting to get raggy and old, but your socks have holes in them as well as your underwear!" she said a bit too loudly.

Matt noticed a cute blond girl about his age and her mother staring at them. The girl was giggling. Matt blushed.

"Mo-om! Not so loud." she said through clenched teeth.

"Om Matt, you and your sister get embarrassed so easily! Oh look at these! They have Little Power Rangers on them. You like Power Rangers!" Jo said picking up a pair of underwear for all to see.

Matt blushed an even brighter shade of red and began repeatedly hitting his head with his hand.

"Why me? Why me? Why me?" he asked with each slap.

~*LM*~

Miranda is on the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Gordon, can I please talk to Gordo? Thank you!"

"Hello?"

"Hey Gordo, it's Miranda."

Gordo laughed. "I know, I think I've recognized your voice by now."

Miranda laughed as well. "Well, I was just wondering, if you're not busy for dinner tonight, would you like to go out with me to Shakes N' Stuff?"

Shakes N' Stuff was a new shake and burger joint.

"You mean like on a date?" Gordo asked semi-confused.

"Well yeah, I mean I kind of wonder if we would be a good couple." Miranda said nervously.

"Well, come to think of it, I was wondering that lately myself." 

"You were?" Miranda asked in surprise.

"Yeah, so, maybe at five I can pick you up at your house and we can walk there together?" Gordo asked.

"Yeah! I'd like that."

"All right! I'll see you then!"

"Okay, bye Gordo."

"Bye Miranda."

They both hung up then, and Miranda squealed before calling Lizzie.

~*LM*~

"I can't believe he said yes!" Lizzie said.

*Cartoon Lizzie with a bump on her head: "That fall really _did_ hurt me-now it's affecting my mind!"*

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Miranda asked.

"It's just that this all came on so suddenly. I mean, you never said anything about liking each other before!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"What can I say, it just suddenly hit us I guess." Miranda said with a dreamy sigh.

Lizzie got a look of disbelief on her face.

*Cartoon Lizzie in a straight jacket, trying to get out: Oh yeah, I've officially gone nuts!"*

*Commercial Break*

"Mom's can be so embarrassing to shop with." A cute blond said to Matt while Jo was off still searching for new clothes for Matt.

"Tell me about it!" Matt said glad to be talking to her.

Just then Jo came over holding up two pairs of Ninja Turtle underwear.

"Matt, look at these! You love Ninja Turtles!" she exclaimed.

Matt giggled nervously. "Mom, I don't watch that childish show!"

"Don't be silly, just the other day you were watching it with a blue bandana tied over your eyes, telling everyone that you were Leonardo, and doing karate moves." Jo said.

The girl smirked.

Matt giggled embarrassed, and looked at her. She just smiled and waved goodbye to him.

Matt groaned and fell to the floor.

Jo looked down at him. "Matt?"

~*LM*~

Lizzie watched in the bushes as Gordo picked Miranda up from her house. He handed her a rose. She thanked him, and they head off to Shakes N' Stuff together.

Lizzie followed behind far way enough so that they didn't see her. She gasped when they held hands and laughed along the way there.

*Cartoon Lizzie surrounded by Gordos and Mirandas: "Will the real Gordo and Miranda please stand up?"

They arrived at the restaurant, and Lizzie waited while they went in. After a few minutes she went in and took a booth that gave her a clear view of them. She held a menu up to her face so that they couldn't see her.

They were laughing with each other, and pointing at things on their menus.

"Yuck, I can't imagine what a Boca burger tastes like!" Gordo exclaimed.

"I love veggie burgers! They are great!" Miranda exclaimed.

Gordo made a face. "They are just nasty!"

"Hey, don't dis the veggie!" Miranda said.

The waiter came and took their orders then before taking off to put the orders in.

"Would you like to go to the film festival tomorrow? They are showing a film on dogs that eat their owners." Gordo told Miranda.

Miranda made a face. "That's disgusting. I was thinking we could go see a movie-they're playing a remake of 'When Harry Met Sally'. " 

It was Gordo's turn to make a face. "That cheesy love story? I think not!"

"O-kay…" Miranda said, making a what-ever face. "This isn't going to well…" she mumbled under her breath.

Meanwhile, Lizzie continued to watch them.

*Cartoon Lizzie: They look like they're having a good time. This is going to be too weird having my two best friends dating!" She looks into a black and green hypnotic wheel and swoons. "Woah! Talk about 'The Twilight Zone'!"*

*Commercial Break*

"Finally! We're checking out!" Matt said in relief.

"These are too cute!" the cashier said holding up the underpants. "My son has these exact same ones. His underwear is always getting worn out, but these are holding up pretty good!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Matt's are always wearing out. Part of it is because he tries to hold it too often and ends up either crapping his pants or peeing them before he gets to the bathroom!" Jo said.

They both laughed.

"No! She did not just say that!" Matt said in a whisper. He covered his ears.

"I can't find a price on these, let me find out." the cashier said. She picked up the speaker device and spoke over the intercom. "I need a price check on these Ninja Turtle underwear aisle 4!"

Matt screamed, and falls to the floor yet again.

~*LM*~

"You know what? I think I'm happy just being friends. I really don't think we're meant to be anything more." Gordo told Miranda.

Miranda put her hands over Gordo's from across the table.

"My thoughts exactly!" she exclaimed.

They both smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, Lizzie is still watching them.

"Great! They're holding hands! I guess this means they are officially dating! Now what am I going to do?" Lizzy asked herself. She leaned out just a bit farther to see them better and she fell. 

"Ah!" she cried out. She quickly got up off the floor, brushed herself off and then quickly headed to the bathroom, hoping that they hadn't seen her.

"Was that Lizzie?!" Miranda asked in shock.

Gordo nodded. "I believe it was. It looks like she came to spy on us."

"I can't believe her!" Miranda exclaimed.

"What do you say you and I give her a little show since she came all the way out here?" Gordo suggested.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked confused.

"Come hee." Gordo aid motioning her closer with is finger.

Miranda leaned in and Gordo whispered something to her.

Miranda laughed. "Perfect! " she exclaimed. They both laughed and waited for Lizzy to come out of the bathroom.

~*LM*~

Lizzie walked out of the bathroom and gasped as she saw Gordo pay the bill and then take Miranda's hand. Miranda and Gordo smiled dreamily at each other and headed out the restaurant. Lizzie rushed over and paid for her meal, and then left the restaurant as well. She saw them out front talking, and stroking each other's hair. They turned to see her.

"Lizzie! What are you doing here?" Miranda asked.

"I'll admit. I was spying on you guys. It looks like you two are officially an item now. Congratulations." Lizzie said trying to be happy for them.

"Well, we're more than an item." Gordo told her. 

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked.

"Gordo just proposed to me!" Miranda said happily.

"What! But you only _just_ started dating!" Lizzie said exasperated.

*Cartoon Lizzie: I take back what I said earlier- _I'm_ not the one who's nuts-they are!" She kicks a tree and a whole bunch of nuts fall down from it.*

"Well, we've known each other forever, so we thought why wait?" Gordo explained.

Miranda smiled up at him. "Yeah, she agreed, "Why wait?"

"Guys! You can't do this! You're only fourteen! This is nuts!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Miranda and Gordo turned to her. "You're right!" they both said.

"Really guys, this is-wait. What?" Lizzie asked.

"We saw you fall and realized you were spying on us, so we decided to teach you a little lesson." Miranda explained to her.

"Yeah, we decided that we are definitely just meant to be friends and nothing more, but we decided to trick you anyways to get you back for spying on us." Gordo told Lizzie.

"Oh." Lizzie said looking dumbfounded.

*Cartoon Lizzie: "Well I feel stupid!" She hits her head with her hand, blushing.*

"I'm sorry I spied on you guys. I just had to know if you two were going to date or not, and I got too impatient to wait and find out from you two the next day." Lizzie apologized.

"You could have called me after the date you know-I would have told you how it went." Miranda told her.

"I know, I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to spy." Lizzie apologized.

"Apology accepted!" Miranda said putting her arm around Lizzie's shoulder.

"Yeah, apology accepted!" Gordo said putting his arm around Lizzie's other shoulder.

"Thanks guys! You know, I'm glad you two decided to only be friends; it would have been too weird to have you two dating!" Lizzie told them as they walked home together.

"Tell me about it; me going to a film festival to see dogs eating their owners? I don't think so!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Well what about _me_ going to see some love story-Ick!" Gordo said gagging.

They all laughed and continued walking home, best friends forever and nothing more, for they wouldn't have it any other way.

Cartoon Lizzie squeezing a heart with Miranda and Gordo's names on it: "I have the greatest friends!" The heart bursts and lots of other hearts float around from it.

~*LM*~

"What are you so down about?" Lizzie asked when she got home and saw Matt sitting on the couch in a daze.

"Never go clothing shopping with mom-I've never been so embarrassed in my whole entire life!" Matt groaned.

"Underwear shopping I take it?" Lizzie asked, knowing form past experiences.

"Uh huh!" Matt said in a whiny tone.

Lizzie smiled. "Dorkwad." she said rubbing his hair as she passed him to go upstairs and call Miranda.

*Cartoon Lizzie: "Wow, he _must_ be embarrassed! He didn't even have a comeback! Ha! Finally this day is going right! All right! All right!" she sings as she dances around.*

Lizzie called Gordo and Miranda on three-way then, and they talked for hours just best friend talk, and Lizzie was more than happy that everything was finally back to normal-just three friends doing what they do best-being best friends.

*In the background*

Jo calling to Matt. "Hey Matt-we forgot your undershirts-we can go back out and get them tomorrow if you'de like!"

Matt screaming: Nooooooo!

*Cartoon Lizzy squeezing her teddy bear: "Yep! Everything's back to normal!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

~*The End*~

~*~

*


End file.
